Deborah
Deborah is a character your Candy meets at the end of Episode 14. The next episode, (Episode 15) basically revolves around her, explaining various things that happened in the past. She is a former student of Sweet Amoris, and ex-girlfriend of Castiel. Remember in Episode 7 where you buy a CD for Melody's birthday? Apparently, that CD is Deborah's band! Throughout the episodes, the other characters will speak good things about Deborah, but your Candy still has doubts about her being a "good girl." You also get the opportunity to play in Deborah's point-of-view as you relive her past. Apart from Amber, she is your Candy's arch-enemy. About Coming soon... History Coming soon... Appearance Deborah has messy light brown hair (with several thin braids included) tied up in a little updo. She has big, blue eyes with pink highlights. She has a golden ear piercing on her right ear and butterfly tattoos across her right shoulder. She wears a black leather choker with hot pink pearls around her neck, along with a flashy blue, gold, and pink top, which includes white fabric with black polka dots. This white fabric is only sewn to the bottom of her shirt and at the top to tie around her neck. She wears black, fingerless gloves with hot pink designs. At the end of each glove is a hot pink bow. She also wears a belt (which is black, gold, and hot pink) over her ripped black jeans. She wears lace to cover the holes in her jeans, and she seems to be wearing black boots as well. Personality Students say that Deborah is friends with everyone, but she actually is pretending and speaks ill of them behind their backs. Even stating Castiel was the "biggest idiot of all", and that everyone else were idiots too. (Basically, she is two-faced.) According to the talk, why Deborah dumped Castiel was simple: She had to choose between a high school love, or a career as a famous singer. Of course, as we can already tell, she chose her music career. She even dares declare herself as a "victim of circumstances." Showing she has no empathy towards anyone, even telling the main character if she could she would use Castiel again and dispose of him again and play the same scenario again and again, showing her lack of empathy and amount of selfishness believing only one person can be under the spotlight. According to Rosalya, who found Deborah's ex-guitarist's blog, he speaks badly of Deborah who got it censored. According to him, Deborah cheated on her ex-guitarist and drummer at the same time, which is the reason why she needed Castiel. Your Candy and Alexy state she has a good voice but doesn't have anything "special" about her. It seems that Nathaniel is the only one who knows that she is not who she seems. She is actually the reason why Castiel hates Nathaniel. And it seems that's when the fight happens between him and Castiel: Castiel arrives precisely at the time when Deborah is hitting on Nathaniel, but he thinks it was the opposite. Relationships Friends Deborah doesn't have any actual friends and she only pretends to be friends with people to make sure things go her way. These characters listed are ones who thought Deborah was their friend or who still felt a connection to her without knowing her true intentions. Castiel=Castiel and Deborah have a complicated relationship. The two dated until around six months before the beginning of the game. They had a band together and maintained a good relationship until Deborah decide to break up with him to pursue a career alone in her own band. Castiel fully believed in Deborah, and he understood her motives and accepted the breakup, although he was very sad. After Deborah returns to Sweet Amoris, Castiel thinks of the possibility of participating in her band as guitarist and defends Deborah when your Candy insists she is a bad person. However, after Deborah has been proven to be manipulative, everyone finds out her true character. Castiel feels guilty and sad about having been fooled and asks Deborah to leave for good. |-| Iris=At the beginning of episode 15, Iris mentions how she thinks your Candy and Deborah have a lot in common and thinks the two of you will become great friends. Iris can only see the good in Deborah and after having a history with her, she eventually sides with her. Iris seems to look highly upon Deborah, but this is not mutual. Deborah feels Iris is "simple" and, like the rest of the school, an idiot. |-| Melody=Just like Iris, Melody was a friend of Deborah before your Candy arrived at Sweet Amoris. She's a fan of Deborah's band, as well, and ends up siding with her. She thinks Deborah is a good person and wouldn't hurt anyone, though she doesn't know her true personality. |-| Kim=''Coming soon...'' |-| Violette=''Coming soon...'' |-| Candy=''Coming soon...'' |-| Nathaniel=In Episode 15, it is revealed that Deborah had tried to seduce Nathaniel after he overhears her talking to her current manager about dropping Castiel. She then tries to flirt with Nathaniel, but is stopped when Castiel appears and punches Nathaniel in the face as he believed that he had tried to make a move on her. She then got Nathaniel and Castiel into a big fight. She is the main reason that Castiel and Nathaniel do not get along. |-| Lysander=''Coming soon...'' |-| Amber=When your Candy tells Amber of Deborah's return, she becomes jealous, most likely due to the fact that Deborah might take Castiel back. She has a plan to get her vengeance, but doesn't let your Candy join in, laughing at how your Candy came 'crawling to her for help'. She is then found later with Li and Charlotte on the 1st floor with a bucket of water and dumps it on Deborah, completely soaking her. However, Amber gets away with it and your Candy is held responsible. |-| Li= |-| Charlotte=''Coming soon...'' |-| Rosalya=In episode 16, while some of Candy friends turn their back on her when she tried to find out the truth by following Deborah to unmask her or tried to tell the others who she really is, Rosalya heard the bad rumors about her, but when Candy explain the hole story to her. She tried to help her , but unfortunately Candy got punish for a crime she didn't commit same with the warning of Rosalya to stay out of trouble, but she still want to help Candy to clear name, in episode 17 when her boyfriend Leigh is disguise, she was not happy to see Deborah flirt with Leigh and its where Deborah plan for reveal her true color is exposed. |-| Leigh=In episode 17, Leigh becomes the decoy manager in Rosalya's plan to get revenge on Deborah. For this, he get's trained and is given a black suit with a white shirt and sunglasses to make sure he was ready. He goes to Deborah and offers her a fake proposition for her to become bigger than what she was, making her argue with her manager about his current plan and break their contract. |-| Armin=''Coming soon...'' Gallery Sprites Debrah01.png Debrah5.png Debrah4.png Debra Angry.png Sad Debrah.png Illustrations Illustration-Episode17-Armin&Rosalya.jpg|Episode 17 Trivia *During her relationship with Castiel, she nicknamed him Kitten. References Coming soon... Category:Index Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Student